


Cleared for Action

by ChildOfTheBarricade



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Han is stubborn but Leia is stubborner, Hibernation sickness, Missing Scene, Sickfic, mid-rotj
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:53:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChildOfTheBarricade/pseuds/ChildOfTheBarricade
Summary: He had seemed perfectly fine.In the chaos of their escape, Han had shot at bounty hunters, rescued Lando, patched up Chewie's wounds, and thrown around a healthy amount of insults and sarcasm.It was a shock to them all, then, when he took one step onto the boarding ramp of the Falcon and collapsed.
Relationships: Leia Organa/Han Solo
Comments: 8
Kudos: 52





	1. Cleared for Action

He had seemed perfectly fine.

In the chaos of their escape, Han had shot at bounty hunters, rescued Lando, patched up Chewie's wounds, and thrown around a healthy amount of insults and sarcasm.

It was a shock to them all, then, when he took one step onto the boarding ramp of the Falcon and collapsed.

Chewie growled and pulled him back to his feet so quickly that Han then came over dizzy and threw up down his front.

"Okay. Let's get you inside," Leia said quickly, putting her own worry aside so she could think straight. "Lando, start her up. Chewie, help me get him to his quarters," she ordered, wrapping an arm around Han's waist.

"I don't need help," Han said weakly, trying to squirm out of their grip. "And I don't want Lando flying _my_ ship."

Chewie growled something at him which Leia didn't quite understand, but made Han stop trying to escape down to the cockpit. They half-carried, half-led him to the captain's quarters and sat him on the bunk, where he promptly threw up all over the cloak Leia was wearing.

She closed her eyes for a moment and took a steadying breath. "Chewie, go and help Lando, I'm fine here," she said, hoping Han would be a little more sensible if they were alone.

As Chewie left, giving Han's hair an affectionate ruffle on the way out, Han started to shiver and folded his arms tightly across his chest.

"You need a shower. I'll get it running," Leia decided, kissing the top of his head and quickly moving to the 'fresher. Han watched her leave as best as he could, and listened carefully as she turned the water on. He was shaking more violently by the time she got back, and his eyes seemed glazed over. "You still there?" She asked, pushing his hair back from his face. "Han, you're freezing. I'll get you in the shower. Let me get you out of these clothes, okay?" Leia said as she quickly set about pulling his boots off.

Han had the audacity to smirk. "Well if that's what you wanted all this time, you shoulda just said, Princess," he said. The smirk slipped from his face as another wave of dizziness washed over him and he tipped forward into her.

Leia sighed, just catching him before he fell too far forward and pushing at him until he lay back. "You need to take it easy, hotshot. Are you going to be sick again?"

Han shrugged vaguely but stayed quiet. As Leia unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it open, she couldn't help the gasp that slipped from her mouth. His ribs were bruised and swollen down one side and angry welts and burns covered his skin. She'd seen what had been done to him on Cloud City. Vader had forced her to watch. But she was expecting him to have healed by now.

Han started to sit up, squinting to try and see her face. "What is it?"

"It's okay. I'm sorry. Just relax," she said.

"Leia, what's wrong?"

Leia knew he wouldn't let it go until she told him something. She sighed and sat on the bed beside him. "I'm sorry. I… I thought you'd have healed by now."

Han frowned, touching a shaking hand to the swelling on his chest. He wanted to ask, but part of him didn't want to know. "How long has it been?"

She reached for his hand. "It's been eight months. But… I guess your body was hibernating completely. You'll be sore for a while."

Han closed his eyes as he tried to process the information. Eight months. "Felt longer," he said quietly.

Leia frowned deeply and squeezed his hand. "What do you mean?"

Han thought for a moment. "I wasn't… asleep," he said eventually. "I wasn't really awake either… Sometimes I could hear things. It hurt. And it was cold."

Leia held his hand in both of hers. "I'm sorry."

Han looked a bit puzzled. "It wasn't your fault," he said, squinting some more. "What are you wearing?"

Leia pulled Luke's cloak tighter around herself. "Mostly your last meal," she said, gently sitting him up she could get his shirt all the way off.

"'M sorry," he said quietly, resting his head heavily on her shoulder. It wasn't until she'd thrown his soiled shirt on the floor and moved to stand him up that she realised he'd fallen asleep on her.

Leia sighed and carefully lay him down again. She grabbed a cloth from the 'fresher and held it under the hot running water. Han shifted in his sleep as she carefully cleaned him off as best she could without moving him. She then covered him with a couple of blankets, stripped herself off, and stepped under the shower herself. She scrubbed her skin raw, turning the water hotter and hotter until she finally felt clean.

She wrapped a towel around herself, her skin pink and stinging, and rummaged in the drawers lining the cabin for some fresh clothes. She found one of Han's shirts and slipped it over her head. It still smelled like him and Leia smiled to herself as she climbed onto the bunk beside him, exhausted. She told herself she would only lie there for a few minutes to make sure Han was properly asleep. Within seconds, she was asleep as well.

*****

Han woke up feeling unbearably cold, his head pounding. He opened his eyes and rubbed at them weakly, his hands trembling. He grunted when his vision refused to focus. The movement and noise quickly woke Leia up, and she pulled his arms away from his face, holding his hands in her own. "Are you okay?" She asked gently.

"'Spose so," he shrugged, blinking some more. "Still fuzzy."

"Give yourself time. You know… You're only the sixth recorded case of carbon freezing of a human," she told him. "Your eyesight will come back. Just be patient." She squeezed his hands and sighed.

"Wanna see you," he said softly.

"I'm here," she whispered.

"I know," he nodded, holding her a little closer and shivering.

Leia pressed a hand to chest, frowning when she felt his clammy skin. "You're still so cold. I'm getting more blankets. Don't move." She started to move away and Han grabbed clumsily at her.

"I'm not cold," he said, starting to shiver more violently. "Can you just stay?"

"You're freezing," she said firmly. "I'll be right back."

Leia detached his hands from her and left the cabin in search of some warmer blankets.

Han watched her blurry figure leave and curled in on himself. He _was_ freezing, but he felt much worse now she was gone.

Leia moved quickly, gathering up all the blankets she could, as well as some bottles of water and a few packs of rations - for herself mostly, she doubted Han would be wanting to eat much - and hurrying back to the cabin. She expected to catch him doing something stupid - attempting to get out of bed, for instance - but as she came back down the corridor, she could see his prone form on the bunk. He was still shaking, curled up as small as he could make himself, his eyes squeezed shut.

"Hey," Leia said, frowning when she saw him. She dumped the blankets on the end of the bed and sat with him, touching a hand to his shoulder. "Hey. I'm here. Han?"

Han opened his eyes and his body relaxed marginally. "Stay here now," he said. "Please." His voice had a desperate edge to it as he reached blindly for her.

It was only then that she realised what had worked him up. "I'm sorry," she said softly, pushing his hair back from his face. "I won't leave you alone again. I'm right here."

Han nodded. "Just… thought I might be imagining the whole thing," he said quietly.

Leia had caught herself wondering the same thing. After so long it seemed surreal that he was here with her. "It's all real," she said, holding his hand and gently kissing him. He squeezed her hand and kissed her back for a moment before pulling away so he could yawn. Leia smiled fondly and stretched to place another quick kiss on his forehead. "Here, I need to put bacta on your chest. And then we need to warm you up." She rolled him onto his back and sighed at the sight of his chest again. "What are the bruises from? The guards? They didn't hit you that hard," she said, tearing open a pack of bacta gel and starting to spread it over his chest.

Han shook his head. "They had to work pretty hard to get me strapped onto that scan grid," he said, smirking shakily.

Leia sighed, working the gel into his skin. "You don't make it easy for yourself." Once the healing gel was spread over his wounds, Leia grabbed a clean shirt for him. "Can you sit up?"

Han sat up quickly, waving her hands away when she reached to help him, but grabbing the edge of the bunk to try and stop the room from spinning. Pain lanced through his chest and he squeezed his eyes shut.

Leia rolled her eyes and carefully slipped the shirt over his head. "Let's get you warm," she said, carefully laying him back down and starting to tuck blankets tightly around him.

"Not too tight," Han grumbled, wriggling his arms out when she tried to tuck them in.

Leia could have kicked herself for not thinking. Of course he'd feel trapped. She was horrified that he'd been even partially conscious the entire time he'd been gone. She loosened the blankets around him and added one more, draping it loosely over him. "Is that alright?" She asked, carding her fingers through his hair.

Han nodded and curled up, trying to take the pressure off his ribs. "Are you gonna stay?" He asked, trying to sound casual and failing miserably, his voice tense and shaky.

Leia lay down beside him and tucked herself close. "For as long as you want me to."

She half expected a snarky response from him, but he was asleep before she'd even finished speaking.

*****

Barely an hour later, Han woke up to be sick again. Leia had set a small tub beside the bunk and held it for him while he threw up. He was sweating heavily, his breathing ragged and sharp. She lay a hand between his shoulder blades and had to stop herself from pulling it away when she felt how hot his skin was. "You've got a fever," she said softly as he retched again. Leia rubbed gentle circles on his back and set the tub on the floor once he was finished. "All done?"

Han nodded, a flush creeping up his chest. "Sorry," he mumbled.

"No, no. It's alright. It's good. You're flushing the toxins out." She kissed his temple and took the tub into the 'fresher, cleaning it out and wetting two small cloths with cold water. She handed one to him so he could wipe his face, and carefully placed the other on the back of his neck.

Han hissed and reached back to pull it off. "It's freezing."

"Just leave it for a second," Leia said, taking his hands in her own so he couldn't pull it away. "You're burning up. It's normal. Your body's trying to purge the hibernation."

Han sighed and rubbed his eyes. "What's next?"

Leia sighed. "It's kind of hard to say. There have only been a few cases this long-term and they were all… different."

"Different how?" He asked, looking up at her.

She paused for a few moments. "Well… some of them died," she eventually said. "One when they took them out of freezing. One died later the same day, and one died two days later. But the other cases are still alive and well."

"So… You're saying I still might drop dead."

"I…" Leia sighed and gripped his hands tightly. "I'm going to keep you safe."

"Hey," he said softly, trying to focus on her face as he reached up with his free hand to clumsily tuck her hair behind her ear. She moved slightly so he wouldn't poke her in the eye. "I'm not goin' anywhere. Okay?"

"Okay," she said quietly, kissing his forehead. "Do you think you can get to the shower?"

Han grumbled and folded his arms tight across his chest. "I dunno."

"Well, I'd like to try. You don't smell so good," she said fondly.

Han rolled his eyes. "So it's really about your royal preferences, huh?"

"Something like that. Come on," she said, standing up from the bunk and taking his hand. She tugged gently and he slowly stood up, trying not to wince. Leia squeezed his hand and led him into the 'fresher, turning the water on. She carefully pulled his shirt off, dumping it on the floor before moving to work on his belt.

Han frowned and batted her hands away weakly. "I can do it myself."

"Do you want me to leave you alone?" Leia asked. "I can. I just don't want you to fall or anything."

"I'm okay," he said softly. "I don't want…" He waved a dismissive hand as he trailed off. "It's fine. I'm fine."

"What is it?" Leia asked firmly, taking his hands in her own as he swayed slightly on the spot, the room spinning.

"I… You…" Han sighed. "On the way to Bespin, you told me you hadn't… that you wanted to take it slow and I do too," he said softly. "I just don't want you to take my clothes off… like this."

"Why, are you hiding some kind of surprise in there?" She asked drily. "Do you have a tattoo with somebody else's name on it?"

Han frowned at her. "No," he snapped. "I just wanted it to be different."

Leia chuckled fondly and stood on her toes to kiss him. "How about I don't look at you?"

"But this isn't…" He sighed again, crossing his arms. "It's really cold in here."

"You've just got a fever. Stand still, okay? I'm not going to look at you," she said, undoing his belt and pulling his trousers and underwear off.

"This isn't how I wanted it to be," Han grumbled, starting to shiver again.

"You're okay. I'm not looking at you," Leia said, taking his hand again and guiding him under the water. "Tell me if you're going to fall."

"'M not gonna fall," he said gruffly, resting a hand on the shower wall. "Can you turn the heat up? I can't see the dial."

Leia held her hand under the water and shook her head. "Sorry. It's warm enough already. I need to get your temperature down."

Han glared at her. "Fine, well I'll just get out then," he snapped, trying to push past her but overbalancing and starting to fall. Leia barely caught him and couldn't really hold his weight up, so carefully leaned him back against the wall. He winced at the feel of the cold metal wall against his feverish skin and jumped away, swaying a little but keeping to his feet.

Leia took a steadying breath and rubbed his shoulder. "Relax, okay? Let me clean you up quickly and you can get out."

"Well I dunno how you're going to do that since you're 'sposed to not be looking at me."

Leia rolled her eyes and pushed him back under the water, grabbing a washcloth and wetting it. "Just hold still and stop grumbling."

Han looked affronted. "I'm not grumbling," he grumbled, crossing his arms again.

"Well okay, hotshot, just stand still for me," she said, gently washing him down. By the time he was clean, he was shivering uncontrollably, his cheeks pink and his eyes bloodshot. "Let's get you out," Leia said softly, turning the water off and quickly wrapping him in a towel. She took his hand and led him back to his bunk, sitting him down and starting to rub his hair dry with another towel.

"Feels weird," Han mumbled.

"It's the fever," Leia sighed. "You should start feeling better soon. Here," she said, handing him two small pills. "To get your temperature down."

"Where are we going?" He asked as he took the pills, crossing his arms again to try and stop shivering.

"The rendezvous is near Sullust," Leia told him, finding another clean shirt for him and helping him into it. "We've got information about what the Empire's planning next. Mon seems pleased, but I don't know the details."

Han frowned. "What do you mean you don't know the details? You run the whole Alliance."

Leia laughed. "I do not run the whole Alliance, and I haven't been focusing on work for them lately. I had more important things to think about."

Han looked puzzled and squinted, trying to see her face properly. "What kinds of things?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "You. I've been focused on finding you. They've been perfectly fine without me."

"But… You said it's been eight months. You haven't worked with them for eight months? Leia, you shouldn't have done that, it's way more important than me. I'm just one person. And I am _not_ the best person you could be spending your time rescuing," he said softly.

Leia frowned and reached for him, cupping his cheek. "Do you really think that?"

Han looked up at her but didn't say anything.

"This is what the Rebellion is. It's us fighting for the people that we… that we care about."

Han cleared his throat. "I 'spose you and Luke have had a lot of time together… while I've been away."

"Well, of course. We were both working to find you," Leia shrugged, a little puzzled at the sudden question.

Han nodded and lay back on his bunk, reaching clumsily for the blankets. Leia helped him pull them up, tucking them loosely around him.

"You need some water. You're dehydrated. Just don't go to sleep for a second, okay?"

He curled up as she left the cabin, trying to sort through his feelings so he could be a bit more… himself when she got back. He'd always felt like he was competing with Luke, and a farm boy with a spotless record was probably a much better fit for her. She'd always been too good for him. He didn't need to hear the mutterings in the corridors of Home One about Leia's little rebellion against her status, or in Echo Base's mess hall about how the princess was slumming it with him, to know that he was punching well above his weight here.

But then she was back and she helped him sit up to drink some water, and she asked if he wanted to eat anything, and she was being so _nice_ , and although he couldn't see her face in focus _at all_ , he knew how beautiful she was, could picture her face as he'd done thousands of times over the last eight months.

"Everything okay?" Leia asked, holding his hand. Han nodded and gave her hand a squeeze.

"Just tired," he lied, laying back down. "You don't have to stay."

"Except every time I leave you're not okay when I come back," she said softly.

"I am okay. I don't need anybody's help," he said stubbornly.

Leia leant down to kiss his forehead. "Just go to sleep. We'll be with the fleet soon and we can get you some proper medical care."

"I don't need help," Han said again, closing his eyes and rolling over, wincing when it put pressure on his ribs.

"That's fine. I'm not helping. I'm just sitting here because I don't want to be away from you right now," she said, sitting on the bunk beside him.

Han grunted and curled up a little tighter, his body quickly relaxing as he fell asleep. Leia lay down beside him, pulling a separate blanket over herself and slowly drifting off.

*****

Han slept for almost 20 hours straight, barely moving, his breathing deep and steady. When Leia woke up, she worked on reading through the reports the Alliance had sent through while they'd been on Tatooine.

She'd been about to wake him up to make him eat something when he started to stir. He woke slowly, twitching a little in his sleep before eventually opening his eyes and lifting his hands up to rub at them. He moved his hands away and gave her a lopsided smile. "'S good to see you, princess."

Leia smiled. "You can see me?"

"Better'n before, anyway," he shrugged, shivering a little and pulling the blankets up higher.

"Are you cold? I don't know if we've got any more blankets," Leia said, reaching out for his arm to feel his skin. "Your fever's gone down. You can have a hot shower if you want," she suggested, rubbing his arm to try and warm him a little.

Han shook his head. "I wanna fly," he said, pushing the blankets aside and trying to climb past her out of the bunk.

"Han, stop. Stop stop," she said as he pushed past her and stood up shakily. "You need to eat and you need some water. And I'm really not sure you can see well enough to fly."

"I'm not hungry," he huffed, looking around for his boots.

"Well that's just too bad," Leia snapped, pushing him down to sit on the bunk and helping him put his socks and boots on. "Even if you hadn't been in hibernation for the last eight months, you still haven't eaten for almost three days. You're going to come and sit in the main hold and you're going to eat, and then _maybe_ we can talk about you flying." She stood up and offered him her hand, which he took grudgingly, leaning on her a little as he got to his feet.

She sat him down by the Dejarik table and rummaged around until she found four different types of rations to offer him. She filled up a glass of water and set everything on the table, sitting beside him. "You have to eat one," she said firmly as he looked over them, pulling a face.

Han, knowing better than to argue with her when she was using _that tone_ , drained the glass of water before reluctantly grabbing a ration bar and pulling it open, taking a few small bites. He was quiet for a moment before finishing the bar in two more mouthfuls and grabbing another, ripping it open as well. "'M starving," he said, surprised.

"I did try to tell you. I'll make some of that tea Chewie does. Then maybe you can sit in the cockpit."

"Great," Han grunted, glaring down the corridor towards the cockpit.

"Lando's been very good to us," Leia said, starting to brew the tea.

"Oh yeah?" Han said dubiously. "I 'spose that started after he handed me over to be killed?"

Leia sighed. "It did, yes. He never thought Vader would take it as far as he did, Han. He cares about you," she said.

Han shrugged. "He mostly cares about himself."

Leia shrugged back. "Maybe. He's signed up."

"For what?" Han frowned, looking up at her as he opened another ration bar.

"With the Alliance."

Han's frown deepened and he folded his arms, huffing as he sat back against the bench.

"Han, don't be like that. It was his decision. He wants to help. And nobody expects you to do the same thing. You're not that kind of guy," she said, pressing a mug into his hands.

"Well maybe I am," Han said, sounding a little hurt.

Leia rolled her eyes. "You're not, and that's fine."

Han huffed some more, finishing his food.

"I'm sure Lando just wanted to wear the fancy uniform," Leia said with a smirk, kissing his cheek.

Han laughed at that and leaned into her, closing his eyes.

"Do you want to go sit in the cockpit?" She asked softly, holding him close, struggling a little with his size but trying not to let him know.

Han shook his head. "'M cold."

"Do you want to go back to bed?" Leia asked, and his hesitation gave him away. "Nobody's going to think you're weak if you do. We weren't expecting you to be up yet. We weren't even sure you'd be able to breathe on your own. You're exceeding expectations."

Han stayed quiet for a few moments, and Leia was just starting to wonder if he'd fallen asleep again when he spoke. "Will you stay?" He asked, cringing at how needy it made him sound.

Leia kissed the top of his head and reached for his hand, starting to help him up. "For as long as you want."

*****

Han had been asleep again for an hour or so when Lando poked his head in through the cabin door. "He asleep?" He asked, looking sheepish.

Leia nodded. "He's doing better. He's just worn out."

"You don't need to stay holed up in here, do you, Princess?"

"I don't want to leave him," she said firmly. Lando was just about the last person Han would want to know that he'd practically begged Leia to stay with him. "I'm fine."

Lando nodded, deciding not to push the issue. "We'll be with the fleet in twenty-four hours. Will he be… He's not going to sit in medical and let you go off and fight, you know."

Leia sighed and looked at Han's sleeping form. "I know. We just have to hope he's better enough to fight himself."

Lando disappeared from view as Chewie pushed past him, a mug of tea in his hand. He growled gently to Leia and handed her the mug.

"Thanks, Chewie. He's doing okay. He'll be back to normal soon," she said, patting the Wookiee's arm.

Han started to stir at the noise and Leia waved her hand at the others. They made a quick exit and she heard the cabin door slide closed as Han curled up a little tighter and rubbed his face.

"Hey," Leia said gently, reaching for him and frowning when she realised he was covered in sweat and burning hot, the fever raging again. "Han, are you awake?"

He made a small grumbling noise that might have been Shyriiwook but was probably just a muffled groan. Leia pulled the blankets off of him and touched a hand to his back.

"Can I take your shirt off? You're burning up again."

Han didn't move. She climbed over him so she could roll him slightly and get to the buttons on his shirt.

"Han," Leia said, a little more firmly as she got his shirt unbuttoned and started to pull it from his shoulders. "Will you look at me?"

He grimaced and opened his eyes, squinting at the dim light in the cabin. His eyes were bloodshot and aching, and he quickly closed them again. "Hurts," he mumbled into the pillow as Leia did her best to roll him back over and get the shirt out from under him.

"What hurts, sweetheart?"

Han grunted and shrugged.

Leia sighed and gently ran her hand up and down his back. "I'll be right back," she said softly, hurrying to the 'fresher and wetting some more cloths with cool water. She grabbed the tub he'd used earlier in case he needed to be sick again and was back at his side before he'd even really noticed she was gone.

Han was flitting in and out of consciousness, and even when he was awake, he couldn't quite work out where he was. Leia was there. He was sure of that, but beyond her, he couldn't make much out. He flinched when she lay a cool cloth on his back.

"I know," she said, her voice soft as she ran her fingers through his hair, quickly dampening with sweat. "This will be the worst of it," she told him, hoping it was true. "You're okay," she added, hoping that was true as well.

"Home?" Han asked, turning his head away from the pillow so she could hear him.

Leia sat quietly for a moment, not sure what he was asking. "We're on the Falcon," she said, touching his cheek, hoping it would be enough.

Han nodded and curled up a little tighter as he lost consciousness again. She reached for the thermoscanner she'd set beside the bed hours ago - or maybe it was days - and held it to Han's skin for a moment. She winced as she read the small screen on the scanner. There was nothing for it. He'd need stronger medication, and he'd need it quickly if they wanted his kidneys to keep working.

Leia hurried out to the cockpit and grabbed Chewie's shoulder. "I need to get him onto the medcot."

The Wookiee was out of his seat and pushing past Leia before she'd finished speaking, and Lando spun around in the pilot's seat. "Is he okay?" He asked, following the others down the corridor.

"It's the fever," Leia said, palming open the door to Han's cabin. "Han?" She called, going over to the bunk and sitting down. He stirred but didn't open his eyes. "We're going to move you to the medcot, okay? Do you want to walk or do you want Chewie to help you?"

Han whimpered and pulled the blanket tighter around himself.

"Can you carry him, Chewie?" Leia asked, standing up.

Chewie nodded, carefully lifting Han into his arms and growling that this was certainly not the first time he'd done it. He carried him out to the main hold where Lando was clearing the medcot for them. Once there was space, Chewie set Han down on the bunk and stepped back so Leia could get to him. Han curled up tightly, trembling and sweating.

"He'll need an IV line," Leia said, her voice starting to shake as she pulled a medkit down and started rummaging through it. She pulled out some tubing and a needle, her hands shaking now too. She easily found a vein on his arm - they were all bulging, his blood racing through his body - and carefully cleaned the area, pulling the needle from its packaging and trying not to look at the point as she stuck it in his arm. Her shaking hands missed the spot she was aiming for, and she swore as blood started to trickle down his arm.

"Let me," Lando said softly, not quite understanding, but taking the supplies from her and rolling Han onto his back so he could get at his arm better. "Just sit with him."

Leia nodded gratefully and sat at the head of the bunk, gently patting Han's face down with one of the cool cloths. Sweat beaded along his hairline and dripped down his face. His cheeks were flushed, his chest heaving with every breath. He pulled away from Lando as he held his arm with one hand, the needle ready in his other. Leia held Han's shoulder firmly and tried to get his attention.

"Han, just lie still, okay? I'm right here."

Han opened his eyes and looked up at her, dazed and lost. "Leia?"

She nodded as Lando carefully got the IV line situated in Han's arm. "I'm right here. We're getting you some medicine, okay?"

"'Kay," Han mumbled. Leia kissed his forehead and stood to hook up the medication to his IV. The medics on Home One had sent her off with a first-aid kit like nothing the Falcon had ever seen before. From a medical standpoint, they were intrigued by Han's predicament and were almost excited to have him in for testing. From a personal standpoint, they didn't think Leia could possibly take another loss. So, Doctor Woldreb, a Corellian herself, had neatly packaged and labelled every medication Han might possibly need on the way back to the fleet. Leia made a mental note to thank her as she rifled through the IV bags, quickly finding the one she needed and attaching it to the line.

She moved back to the top of the bunk and sat down, pushing Han's damp hair away from his face. "You should start feeling better in a few minutes."

Han groaned and curled up as best he could, mumbling something that sounded like, "Ma," but Leia couldn't be sure.

"You need anything, Leia?" Lando asked, touching a hand to her shoulder.

She shook her head. "I think we're okay now. Sorry, I…" she sighed. "I don't like needles," she said, instantly cringing at how completely pathetic that sounded.

Lando nodded and sat at the control panel across from the bunk. "I once ran a few jobs with this guy, he'd been in an Imperial interrogation centre for a year. He didn't like needles either. Used to have to get all his meds in a tablet form," he said with a small chuckle. "All I'm saying is, it's okay."

Leia nodded, taking hold of Han's hand when he clumsily reached for her. "I do the same thing," she said softly. "Han always used to make sure he got plenty of tabs when he went on med-supply runs for us."

Lando smiled. "He falls hard."

Leia cocked her head to one side. "How do you mean?"

"For women, I mean. He always has this… attitude like he doesn't care, and like he's had hundreds of girlfriends and he's a big flirt. But it's all an act. I've only ever seen him with a couple of women before, and he…" Lando sighed. "Just don't hurt him."

"I don't plan to," Leia said softly, looking down at Han. "Has he… been hurt like that before?"

Lando shrugged. "Like I said, the boy falls hard. And I've never seen him fall this hard before."

"I'll look after him," Leia said.

Lando nodded and gave her a smile, heading back to the cockpit, Chewie following once he was sure Han was relatively settled.

"Ma," Han said again. Leia was sure this time. She touched a hand to his cheek and sighed.

"It's okay, Han. You're okay."

He shivered violently, gripping her hand tightly. "You sick too?" He asked weakly, not quite managing to get his eyes open.

"No, I'm not sick. Just you. I'm taking care of you," Leia said softly, kissing his forehead.

"Closer," Han said, tugging on her hand.

"There's not really space," she said, squeezing his hand. Regardless of how tiny she was, Han barely fit in the bunk on his own. "Here," Leia said, gently lifting his head and shoulders and sliding behind him, laying him back on her crossed legs. "Better?"

Han nodded and winced, opening his eyes a little. "Leia?" He asked, looking puzzled.

"I'm here," she nodded, squeezing his hand.

Han grunted and closed his eyes again. "Thought I was… Home," he said quietly.

"You are home," Leia said. "You're on the Falcon."

He nodded, his body relaxing in her lap until he finally fell asleep.

*****

Leia spent an hour running cool, wet cloths over Han's burning skin. Chewie came out to the hold intermittently to wet the cloths again for her once they were too warm. Han sweated and murmured in his sleep, tossing and turning as much as he could in the cramped bunk. Occasionally, Leia would catch what he was saying, but it was usually in Corellian or another language she couldn't even recognise, let alone translate. Sometimes, he would suddenly grab blindly for her until she dropped what she was doing and held his hands tightly in her own.

Eventually, he woke up again. At least, his eyes were open, although he didn't seem to have much awareness of his surroundings. "Hey," Leia said softly, pushing his damp hair out of his face for what felt like the thousandth time.

Han grunted and leaned into her touch, rubbing at his eyes.

"Try not to rub them, sweetheart," she said softly, taking his hands and leaning down to kiss his forehead.

"Can't see you, Ma," Han said in Basic, frown-lines running deep across his forehead.

Leia sighed. "You're okay, Han. It's the hibernation sickness," she said gently. "You'll be able to see again soon."

Han kept frowning and twisted slightly to squint at her. "Leia," he said softly. It wasn't a question, and he curled up a little, resting his head back on her lap, eyes closed.

"Did you get lost again?" She asked softly, gently caressing his face.

He nodded. "You're warm," he murmured into her legs, his voice so muffled she could barely understand him.

"Do you feel cold?" She sighed, pulling the cool cloth from his skin for a moment.

Han nodded again. "'S cold. Can't stop shaking," he mumbled.

Leia kissed his forehead. "I know. It's the fever. Close your eyes, Han, you can go back to sleep."

He shifted a little in the bunk, trying to ease the aches wracking his body. Leia helped him adjust and smiled when Chewie came back to switch the cloths over with some fresh ones.

"Chewie?" Han asked, squinting up at him.

Chewie growled and gently patted Han's shoulder.

"Will you look after the Princess?" Han asked weakly, reaching for Chewie's hand.

The Wookiee glanced at Leia before taking Han's hand and nodding, growling an agreement.

"He's okay," Leia said softly. "Just confused."

Chewie nodded, gathering up the now-warm cloths Leia had been using and heading to the galley.

"Han," Leia said, a little more forcefully. "You need to go back to sleep. Close your eyes."

"No," he said firmly. "You'll be gone."

Leia rubbed his shoulder. "I won't. I'll be right here when you wake up. I promise."

Han sighed and closed his eyes. "'M gonna marry you," he said, so suddenly that Leia thought she might have imagined it.

"Is that so?" She asked, biting back a laugh at how ridiculous he looked. His eyes squeezed shut, his arms folded, but a serious look still set on his face.

"Mhmm. Real soon. After I ask you."

"Okay, hotshot," Leia whispered, kissing his forehead. "Go to sleep now."

*****

Han didn't wake up again until they pulled out of lightspeed near Sullust, preparing to dock with the medical frigate. Leia had slept fitfully, her legs numb under his weight and covered in his sweat. His fever had broken six or so hours ago, his skin was now back to its clammy, post-carbonate pallor and Leia had unhooked him from the medication, leaving the IV port in and gently wrapping his hand up.

"This is Captain Calrissian of the Millennium Falcon," Lando's voice sounded over the comms system. "Requesting docking to Garven-Home. We have a human male on board in need of medical attention."

"Standby, Millennium Falcon."

Han woke slowly, his body aching all over. He groaned and rubbed at his eyes, stirring Leia out of her own sleep. She took his hand and held it as he opened his eyes and sighed. "You okay?" He asked, squinting up at her.

Leia laughed. "I'm fine. Are you okay?"

He nodded. "We're out of hyperspace."

Leia looked at the chrono on the wall and nodded as the comms system sounded again.

"Millennium Falcon, this is Garven-Home, are you experiencing a medical emergency?"

"No emergency. Patient is stable."

"Then please standby, we have no dock currently available. Dock AD7 should be clear in 15 standard."

Han pulled himself up to sitting and touched a hand to Leia's cheek. "When did you last sleep?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "I just was asleep. I'm fine."

He sighed and nodded, taking his hand away. "I wanna dock. I can see fine," he said stubbornly, starting to climb down from the bunk.

"You'll be unsteady on your feet, just wait a minute," Leia said firmly, climbing down before him.

Han huffed and crossed his arms. "Where's my shirt?"

Leia put her hands on her hips. "I'll get you one if you swear you won't move," she said firmly.

Han rolled his eyes and nodded, huffing some more as Leia hurried off to his cabin. It took her a good few minutes to find a shirt that was clean. She grabbed a vest for him as well before heading back out to the main hold to find the medcot empty.

"Han Solo!" She yelled, heading straight down to the cockpit to find him leaning in the doorway being reprimanded by Chewbacca.

"If everyone could stop yelling at me for just a minute," Han grumbled, snatching the shirt from Leia's hands and pulling it on over his head. "I feel a lot better."

"Excuse me if I want to be careful, Han, but I've just spent the last twenty-four hours cradling you while you burned at forty-two standard degrees and asked for your mother!" Leia shouted, her face red, her hands on her hips.

Han shut his mouth and blinked at her, his cheeks going a little red as he glanced at Lando. He cleared his throat. "'M sorry, Leia. I feel fine," he said, reaching one hand out to her but otherwise standing still.

Leia pressed herself into his chest, grabbing a handful of his shirt and closing her eyes for a moment. Han held her close, resting his head on top of hers.

After a few silent moments, he spoke. "So, can I land her?"

Leia rolled her eyes and pulled away from him. "Fine, but you have to let Chewie help."

Han grinned and Lando quickly climbed out of the pilot's seat. Han slipped in and kept grinning as he wrapped his hands around the controls again. "Missed you, girl," he said, so quietly that Chewie only just heard him, and Leia and Lando, noisily buckling themselves in behind them didn't catch it at all. Han squinted through the viewport, hands significantly less steady than usual.

"Millennium Falcon this is Garven-Home, do you copy?"

Han smirked. "This is Captain Solo of the Millennium Falcon. We copy, Garven-Home."

Noise erupted on the other end of the comms. "Hey, Han!" Somebody yelled. "You're cleared to land in AD7, welcome back, buddy!"

Leia leaned forward in her seat to kiss Han's cheek as he started easing the Falcon into the docking bay. "It's good to have you back, Captain," she said softly, squeezing his shoulder while Chewie surreptitiously adjusted the controls to correct Han's slight misjudgements.

They landed as smoothly as the Falcon ever did and Lando and Chewie both left the cockpit to gather their things together. Leia shifted into Chewie's seat and grabbed Han's arm. "Han, listen. Let me just hold your hand while we get you up to medical. I don't want you falling over, okay?"

Han rolled his eyes. "Okay, okay."

"And you're getting a proper medical check before you're allowed to leave."

"Okay."

"And if you're not cleared to fight then I don't want to hear about it."

"Okay. Hey, Princess, you hold my hand the whole way through this ship, people are gonna think…" he shrugged.

"I don't care what they think. Put this on, you look funny without it," she said, handing him the vest she'd been holding.

Han smiled and pulled it on before climbing out of his seat, albeit a little unsteadily. Chewie growled from the doorway and handed Han his belt and holster which he quickly slung around his hips.

"Good," Leia said. "You look like you again." She stood up on her toes to kiss him. "Let's go get you cleared for action, soldier."


	2. Sketchy at Best

"Alright, big shot, let's get you up here," Doctor Waldreb ordered once Han was stripped down to his boxers. He climbed dutifully up onto the bunk, shivering slightly. "I know you're cold, just give us a minute to get these hooked up," she said, connecting a series of scanners to him, the cords running from his head, chest, abdomen and feet. "How long ago did his fever break?" She asked, turning to look at Leia, who sat anxiously in a chair beside the bunk.

"About six hours, I think. It was coming and going before that. But he seems normal now."

"Do you feel normal, son?" The medic asked, handing Han a warm blanket.

He shrugged. "I guess. I'm colder than normal," he said, draping the blanket over himself. 

"It might take some time for your body to be able to regulate your temperature properly. You should dress more warmly than you usually would," she said, grabbing a datapad and tapping at it for a moment. "So you've never had a single medical assessment in the entire time you've been with us?"

"Ah…" Han said as Leia shot him a glare. "I'm not enlisted."

"If I understand your case correctly, Captain, your enlistment is simply a formality you haven't bothered with yet," the doctor said firmly while Leia smirked. "You should be getting all of the annual checks everyone else does."

Han had the good sense to look sheepish.

"When was the last time you had standard inoculations?"

"When I… Ah… When I was in the Imperial Army."

"And when was that?"

"Ah…" he said again. "That was about fifteen years ago."

Leia was looking less and less impressed the further this conversation progressed.

"Captain Solo, I'm led to believe you are a… traveller," she said delicately. "And you're telling me you haven't been vaccinated against a single disease for fifteen years?"

"I have an excellent immune system," he said smugly.

Doctor Waldreb pursed her lips. "I'm sure. What about contraceptives?" She said, raising an eyebrow and giving Leia what she thought was a meaningful look.

"I haven't really… Needed them in a while," Han said slowly. "I used to just use single-use ones."

"I see," she said thoughtfully, tapping away at the datapad. "Well given the unusual nature of your illness, we will have to keep you until tomorrow. You need to eat and you need to keep your fluids up. And you need to rest. I'll have a droid come by to do your injections shortly. You'll be having…" she paused, checking the datapad. "Nineteen. I'll see if we can consolidate some for you."

"I really don't think I need all that," Han started to argue.

"You're a big boy. I'm sure you'll cope," she said firmly, patting his shoulder patronisingly. 

*****

The med-droid ran tests on him every hour to ensure the carbonite poisoning was being flushed from his body. They also gave him twelve vaccinations, a contraceptive injection, and six different vitamin and mineral boosters. Han slept on and off, and Leia made constant trips to the warming unit to fetch more blankets every time he started shivering. 

When he was awake, Han grumbled and huffed incessantly and after putting up with this for about six hours, Leia snapped that he should have been having annual medicals like everyone else and maybe then he wouldn't be so sick. She regretted this quite quickly and then pretended she had a meeting with Mon Mothma and left him to it.

"How's the patient?" Carlist Rieekan's gruff voice sounded from behind her as she poured herself some sludgy caf in the mess hall.

Leia turned to give the General a smile. "He's back to driving me crazy, which I suppose is an improvement," she said, grimacing when she sipped at her drink.

"Will he be able to fight with us?" He asked, pouring himself some caf as well.

"As long as he gets cleared upstairs. He already did more fighting than he should have on Tatooine."

Carlist chuckled. "Calrissian told me. Han's an excellent fighter. One of our best leaders. Do you think he'll enlist?"

Leia shook her head. "It's not Han's style. He doesn't like to be tied down. But he'll fight with us, if he's allowed."

He nodded thoughtfully. "And how are you?"

"Perfectly fine, Carlist. I'm glad to be back."

"It's good to have you, Princess. It wasn't the same with you gone."

*****

Hours later, Leia was in the corridor leading to the med-bay, bracing herself for whatever tantrum Han might be throwing now, when she walked right into him as he rounded a corner. He caught her arm as she stumbled, and smiled crookedly.

She shook his hand from her arm. "Did you break out?" She snapped, glaring at him.

Han gave her a grin. "They discharged me. I'm cleared to fly and fight."

Leia looked at him dubiously. "Is that so?"

He smirked and nodded. "Why don't you check my file, Your Highness?"

"I might just do that. Where are you going anyway?"

Han shrugged. "I was goin' to find Chewie.

"Well never mind me giving up my time, off you go and find Chewie," Leia snapped, rubbing her eyes, her entire body weak with exhaustion. 

Han frowned. "Ah… Listen, we can… go back to your quarters or something if you want?"

Leia pulled a face at him. "For goodness sake, Han, now is really not the time."

Han blinked dumbly for a moment. "Just… to talk, I mean. Uh… I don't wanna be stupid but… why are you so mad at me?"

Leia sighed and, for the first time, looked up to meet his eyes, finding them soft and concerned. "I'm not mad at you," she said softly, looking around the corridor and, finding it deserted, pressing herself into his chest.

Han wrapped his arms around her and frowned. "What's wrong?"

"I'm tired," she said, pulling away from him when she heard footsteps behind her. "That's all." Han looked hurt, so she tore her eyes from his. 

"You should go back to Home One and sleep, Leia," Han said, trying to make eye contact.

"I'll think about it. You should report to Rieekan if you can fight. He was keen to see you," she said shortly.

"Okay," Han said quietly. "Listen, I… Thanks for lookin' after me. Sorry it was… I'm sorry." He shrugged before quickly kissing her cheek and heading down the corridor.

*****

Carlist Rieekan was extremely pleased to put his report-writing to the side when his office door buzzed and Han Solo and Chewbacca stepped inside. He stood to greet them, shaking their hands. "Just the men I wanted to see, I was about to comm you. What can I do for you?"

Han seemed almost sheepish, staring at his feet, looking all of five years old. Chewie nudged him in the back and he looked back up at Carlist. "We want to enlist," he mumbled.

Carlist cleared his throat. "You're gonna need to run that one by me again, Captain."

Han smirked. "We want to enlist. I… We're not goin' anywhere else and we'll be fightin' with you as long as you'll have us. It just makes sense."

The general smiled. "Take a seat, son, we'll start with you," he said, sitting behind the desk himself and booting up an enlistment form on his screen, typing Han's name in. "We're going to need some personal information. Date of birth?"

Han sat across from him, Chewie squeezing himself into the seat beside him. Han cleared his throat. "Ah… I'm thirty-six. Maybe thirty-seven."

Carlist frowned. "It's ninth month if that helps?"

Han winced. "Not really, I… I don't have a date of birth."

"No problem," Carlist said quickly. "How about we give you one? Let's go with thirty-six, no need to make it higher if you have the choice. And ah… Do you have a date that's important to you somehow?"

Han thought for a moment, shifting in his seat, feeling extremely vulnerable. He looked to Chewie for help and the Wookiee growled. Han nodded. "Ah… How about the day I got out of the Imperial army? That was… around the middle of seventh month, I think."

"Let's go with the thirteenth. Sounds like as good a date as any. There you go, you have a birthday," Carlist smiled, tapping away at the keys. "Will you need quarters on Home One?"

They both shook their heads. "No, we sleep on the Falcon."

Carlist nodded before smirking. "I suppose I should let you know, Solo, that becoming romantically involved with other troops isn't something we generally encourage," he said. Chewie laughed. "However… I love Leia Organa as if she were my own daughter. And I've never seen her fit so well with another person as she does with you. So, you make her happy, you keep her safe, and I will turn a blind eye."

Han wasn't sure whether to laugh or not, so he settled for shifting uncomfortably again and clearing his throat. "You know, I don't think the princess is your only solider who's forgotten about that rule."  
Carlist smiled. "You're not wrong there, son. As long as nobody's hurting anybody, I don't mind pretending I don't notice the ah… blatant flirtation in my mess hall and midnight meetings in my corridors. Now, I'll need to talk to the other leaders about your ranks. But you've been fighting for us for years. Your actions leading up to and during the Battle of Yavin speak for themselves. Then we have your contracting work with us, and your protection of Princess Leia following the Battle of Hoth. I'll discuss it with them this afternoon."

"Thanks, General. Hey, uh… We don't have to wear uniforms do we?" Han asked hesitantly.

Rieekan chuckled. "Well I don't think I can make you, can I? Provided you wear protective or camouflaged gear when needed, I don't see the point in issuing you uniforms that you won't wear. Not to mention, I don't believe we'd have anything to fit Chewbacca."

Chewie laughed again and Han relaxed a little. Carlist quickly set about entering Chewie's details onto a new form, Han translating for him when it became clear his Shyriiwook left a lot to be desired.

"That's all done, you two. Welcome to the cause," Rieekan chuckled. "If you don't have any other questions, I'd like a private word with you, Solo."

Han shrugged and looked to Chewie in case he had a question. The Wookiee growled and fondly ruffled Han's hair before leaving the room.

"We've all missed you, Solo," Rieekan smiled. "Now, I have a leadership opportunity I'd like to discuss with you. I'm told you've been cleared to fight?"

Han nodded and sat back in his seat, restraining himself - with some difficulty - from resting his foot up on Rieekan's desk. 

"Part of our upcoming offensive involves sending a small team onto a forest moon. They'll need to infiltrate and sabotage an Imperial shield generator. We have a stolen shuttle to get them past the security blockade. We need somebody to fly them in and lead the mission. It seems like the perfect job for somebody of your… experience," he said delicately.

Han smirked. "Sounds like it was made for me, sir."

*****

Leia's head was pounding when she woke up to find herself in her cabin, curled up uncomfortably in a chair. She had only really intended to rest her feet for a minute, but the chrono on the wall told her she'd been out for over an hour. She rubbed her eyes and went to the mirror to fix her hair when the comm on her door buzzed. Leia sighed and made her way over to the transpad. "Organa," she said, hoping whoever this was had something vital to say.

"It's me. Can I come in?" Han's voice sounded through the speaker.

Leia buzzed the door open and gave him a weak smile. "What is it, Han?"

Han loved the way she said his name. Like it was an insult in and of itself. He grinned stupidly. "I have a surprise for you," he said, his smile falling slightly when he looked at her properly. "Are you okay?"

Leia rolled her eyes. "Will you stop asking me that?"

"Yeah, sure, when you give me a believable answer. I'm not fragile. You can say if you're not okay."

Leia sat down on her bunk, fiddling with her hands. "You were so sick, Han. I can't… And now you're back to normal, and you're going to go and fight, I know you are, and… What if something happens again?"

Han frowned and cocked his head, pointing at the space next to her on the bunk. She nodded and he sat down, reaching for her hands. "I'm sorry it was so bad."

"No," Leia sighed. "None of this was your fault, I just… It was hard to see you like that," she said softly, squeezing his hand.

Han nodded. "I… I don't remember much of the trip over here. But I was real confused," he began, looking down at their entwined hands. He cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "I had the Corellian Fever when I was a kid. My Ma and I both had it. Sometimes I thought I was back there… with her," Leia squeezed his hand again and nodded. "But… whenever I woke up, you were there. You were always there."

"Where is she now?" Leia asked softly, looking up at him.

"My Ma?" He asked, clenching his jaw a little when she nodded. "Ah, the… the Fever killed her," he said quietly before clearing his throat. "Anyway, do you want your surprise or not?"

Leia gave him a weak smile and nodded. He smirked and pulled a small metal plaque from a pocket on his vest. It was embossed with five red pips to indicate the rank of General. Leia smiled brightly, stretching up to kiss his cheek. 

"I'm meant to put it on my uniform but Rieekan basically said the uniform ain't compulsory so… I figure I'll just keep it in my pocket or somethin'."

"I hope you didn't do that just because Lando did."

"Are you kidding? I was mad Lando did it 'cause I wanted to. Didn't want it to look like I'm… followin' him or something."

Leia smiled and kissed him again. "Well, welcome to the cause, General Solo. It's good to have you on board."

Han smiled smugly and kissed her back for a few moments, gently tucking a loose piece of hair back into her braid and letting her deepen the kiss. "Sweetheart, you need to sleep," he said, pulling away from her slightly.

"I've missed you so much," she said quietly, reaching up to cup his cheek.

"I can stay," he shrugged. "The briefing's not until 14:00."

Leia stiffened slightly. "I don't mean…"

Han cut her off. "I know you don't. You just mean you don't want me outta your sight, huh?"

She nodded, a little embarrassed at feeling so needy. 

"Well that's fine. I'm tired anyway if I'm being honest. Can I sleep here?"

Leia nodded again and shooed him off of the bunk so she could pull the covers back. "It might be a little tight."

Han shrugged again. "I don't mind."

She quickly, methodically, stripped down to the standard issue, loose-fitting unisex undershirt and shorts she wore beneath her uniform, and slid into the bed, patting the space beside her.

Han smirked, looking her up and down. "Sexy," he teased, stripping down to his boxers and climbing in beside her, pulling her close. "This okay?"

Leia nodded, curling up against him.

"It is pretty tight. Why is it so short?" He asked, trying to stretch his legs out but banging his toes on the storage unit at the end of the bunk. 

"They're all like this. We're in space you know. Real estate is limited."

Han huffed a bit. "Princess, my bunk on the Falcon is bigger than this."

Leia smirked. "Lando told me he had that bunk put in specially so he could fit in there with all his lovers. And I know Chewie's bunk is custom-made."

"Chewie's bunk is two crew bunks I welded together, yeah. What's your point?"

"My point is, these are the bunks our troops sleep on so you'd better get used to it, General."

"Well I'm not having a bunk issued to me. Chewie and I told Rieekan we were sleeping on the Falcon."

Leia hummed and closed her eyes, curling impossibly closer to him. "And he believed that, did he?"

"Chewie is sleeping on the Falcon," Han said indignantly. "And I intended to. I thought you were mad at me."

She shook her head. "Sorry. I'm just… This whole thing makes me nervous."

Han frowned and pulled away so he could see her face. "You mean with me?"

Leia sighed. "I don't mean you. I just… I've never really been in a relationship like this before, Han. I don't know what I'm doing, and I hate not knowing what I'm doing."

"I don't think it really works like that," Han said softly, stroking her cheek and doing his best to stifle a yawn. "I dunno what I'm doing either."

Leia smiled fondly. "You're exhausted."

"So're you," Han mumbled, pulling her close to him again.

This close to him, Leia could feel that his skin was still a little clammy. She sat up to quickly pull an extra blanket over them before laying back down and closing her eyes. 

*****

When the door comm buzzed, Leia woke up suddenly and, completely disorientated, sat up, accidentally elbowing Han in the face and waking him up as well. "Princess," Mon Mothma's voice sounded through the small speaker. "I hope you're not busy. I just wanted to go over your report with you before the briefing."

Han was still rubbing his forehead and grumbling when Leia climbed over him to get out of the bunk and get dressed. "You have to hide," she hissed.

Han blinked at her. "I have to what?"

"Hide," Leia said, going over to the door comm. "Just a second, Mon," she said, waving wildly at Han who hadn't even moved from the bed.

"Incidentally, I'm also looking for General Solo," Mon said through the speaker. 

"Oh," Leia said. "Well… he's here too, so…" She kept waving at Han as he finally climbed out of the bunk and pulled his clothes back on. Once they were both decent, she buzzed Mon in.

"I am yet to enter a single cabin this morning which has only the person it's supposed to have in it. I don't know what's got into everybody," Mon said with a smirk as she stepped into the small cabin, eyeing them both. 

"It's the day before a big battle, Mon. It's always like this."

Mon smiled. "Not usually with you, Leia. Welcome to the cause, General Solo," she said, reaching to shake Han's hand.

He nodded, shaking her hand but keeping his mouth shut, which Leia thought was uncharacteristically intelligent. 

"If you must know, we were only resting. Han's still recovering," Leia said, a little more defensively than she meant to.

Mon frowned. "I thought you'd been cleared by medical, General."

Han nodded. "We just had kind of a big day yesterday. I'm fine. Really. It was her needed to sleep anyway."

Mon looked between the two of them for a few moments before she nodded. "Solo, General Madine is looking for you. He's setting up in the briefing room."

"Thanks," Han said, giving Leia a shy wave as he left.

"Was there something wrong with my report, Mon?" Leia asked, grabbing her datapad and opening up the report she'd sent through. 

Mon sat down at the small table in the middle of the room and sighed, smoothing out her gown. "There's nothing wrong with your report. I needed to discuss… General Solo with you."

Leia frowned and sat across from her. "What about him?"

"Leia… There's no way for me to say this delicately. He's not the sort of person your parents would have even wanted you to be friendly with. Let alone…" she waved a hand vaguely at the bunk and cleared her throat. "If this is just a wartime fling, then I understand. He's a good-looking man. And the two of you have been through a lot together. But if you think this is going to last beyond the war, then I'm afraid you're misguided."

Leia breathed deeply before she spoke. "I'm afraid I don't know what you mean."

"I mean that General Solo is here now because it's convenient for him. Once we've served our purpose for him, he'll move on, Leia. He's not alone. We have hundreds of contractors and soldiers who will do the same thing."

Leia crossed her arms. "Not that I need to defend him to you, but Han is not the way you seem to think he is. This isn't a wartime fling, and he isn't going to disappear the second the war is over."

"I don't think you know him well enough. His past… is sketchy at best."

"And you think I don't now that? Look at him, Mon. But if we chose our soldiers based on how spotless their records are we'd have you and Luke Skywalker and not a single other person in this Alliance."

"Leia, your parents would have never…"

"My parents are not here," Leia snapped. "And if they were, their only hope would be that I'm happy. If you'll excuse me, I have some preparations to make before the briefing," she said, going over to the door and pressing her hand on the pad so it slid open. "I'll see you later, Mon."


	3. Worried About You

She was gone. Missing. Lost in the wild forests of an Imperial-occupied moon. Han felt sick, holding tightly onto the helmet he knew was hers.

"I'm afraid that Artoo's sensors can find no trace of Princess Leia," Threepio said, sounding just as lost and hopeless as they all felt.

"I hope she's alright," Han said quietly, staring down at the helmet.

Chewie suddenly growled and pushed past Han, stomping through the shrub.

"What, Chewie?" Han asked, clambering over the wrecked speeder lying abandoned on the ground and following the Wookiee as he kept growling vaguely and pushing through to a small clearing, hoping this would be one of Chewie's more helpful moments, and not one where he was leading them on a completely distracted tangent.

He caught up with his copilot standing face-to-face with some sort of animal carcass, hung oddly over a branch.

"Hey I don't get it," Han said as Luke and the droids caught up with them. He tilted his head one way and the other while Chewie hungrily circled the animal, growling quietly. "It's just a dead animal, Chewie," Han said, curtly, eager to turn his attention back to an actual concern.

Chewie reached up towards the carcass and, just as he touched it, Luke rushed forward.

"Chewie, wait-wait don't!" He yelled, trying to stop the Wookiee.

He was a fraction of a second too late. With a whipping sound, the trap was activated and a huge, roughly-woven net sprung from the ground, collecting all of them up and pulling them into the air.

Han winced, pressed altogether too close to all of them, his arms and legs dangling outside of the net at odd angles, as if he wasn't already sore enough.

Chewie started roaring indignantly while Han started grumbling.

"Nice work. Great, Chewie, great, always thinkin' with your stomach."

"Will you take it easy?!" Luke snapped, not taking it particularly easy himself. "Let's just figure out a way to get out of this thing." He squirmed and flailed his arms. "Han, can you reach my lightsaber?"

Han grimaced, quickly judging the space between himself and Luke's hip, and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure," he grumbled, pulling himself around to try and get at the thing. He had just managed to brush the lightsaber with his fingers when the entire net fell out from under them and they fell ten feet to the ground.

Han landed hard, sprawled in the underbrush. He didn't have a single second to reflect on how badly his ribs were now hurting. As he sat up, the bushes around them shifted, revealing what he could only assume was a hunting party of… very small, furry creatures wielding spears.

*****

As they were carried up into the tree-top village, their hands and feet aching where they'd been tied, Han thought that perhaps he could have handled the situation with a little more diplomacy. Then he moved on to wondering if this was it. If after nearly forty years of fighting for his life day after day, he was going to be murdered by a tribe of rotund children's toys.

Never one to give up, even at what seemed like the last possible moment, Han wriggled and fought and argued. He was just about to start yelling at Threepio again when a chorus of excited 'Oooh's sounded behind him, and he heard Luke say, "Leia."

Han whipped his head around so he could see what they were all looking at and there she was. Her hair was down and gently braided at the front, her dress primitively sewn together, yet she still looked every bit a princess. Han grinned. "Leia," he said happily before again trying to undo the ropes binding his hands. He was so busy working on the bindings that he barely noticed the kerfuffle Luke was causing until he was quickly untied from the spit and set back on his feet, catching Leia in his arms as she ran to kiss him.

"You okay?" He asked quietly, holding her at arm's length so he could look at her properly.

Leia nodded and smiled. "I'm fine," she said, reaching to untie the ropes still hanging from his wrists. "What _happened_ to you?"

Han groaned as she pulled him close again, and buried his face in her shoulder. "We were tryin' to find _you_."

"Well you did," Leia smiled, kissing his cheek and, sensing his weariness, quietly leading him over to some seating.

"'M okay," he mumbled, collapsing into a seat and resting his arms on the table in front, his head on his arms.

"I know you are," Leia said softly, kissing the top of his head. "I think we'll eat soon."

"Well as long as we ain't eatin' me, I don't really care," he mumbled.

"Why don't you take a break, General?" She whispered. "I'll wake you up when there's food."

Han nodded and mumbled something else which she didn't quite catch before promptly falling asleep, his head resting on the table. Leia sighed and gently pressed a hand to the back of his neck, relaxing a little when she felt no fever.

The tribe served them a thick, rich-flavoured vegetable stew. Leia had Threepio check with six different Ewoks that there were no stormtroopers in the stew. She woke Han up with a few gentle nudges, pushing his bowl in front of him. He rubbed his eyes and straightened up, pretending he hadn't been asleep as he started to pick at his food.

"You still feeling sick?" Leia asked quietly, placing a hand on Han's arm.

He shrugged. "I guess. I'm just not hungry."

"You'll feel better if you eat. You did last time."

Han nodded and sighed, continuing to pick through his stew. He managed a few mouthfuls before giving up and going over to Threepio to harass him into asking the Ewoks exactly where they were.  
"Do you think he's going to finish this?" Luke asked hopefully, abandoning his own empty bowl and sliding down the bench into Han's spot beside Leia.

She shrugged. "I don't think so."

Luke smiled and dug in. "He was really worried about you. I mean… We all were. But he was… He was really worried."

Leia gave him a small smile and looked over to where Han was now trying to communicate with one of the Ewok elders.

"So," Luke continued. "Things seem pretty serious between you two," he said, his mouth full of food.

Leia sighed and folded her arms. "I suppose you're going to tell me that I can do a lot better and I'm ruining my career by being with him?" She snapped.

"Ah…" Luke frowned. "No. I wasn't. Han's… Han. But he's a good guy," he shrugged. "He's… I mean I'm sure he's not the kinda guy you expected to end up with. But he makes you happy, and Chewie says he's never seen Han like this about a girl before so…" He shrugged. "Just look after each other."

Leia rested her head on Luke's shoulder and sighed, resting her eyes shut for just a moment. "Sorry."

He shook his head, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "When did you last sleep?"

Leia shrugged. "When did any of us last sleep?"

"Well I'm pretty sure Han just fell asleep on this table a little while ago," Luke chuckled as Han looked over at them and frowned, tearing his eyes from them and going back to yelling at Threepio.

*****

"I like your dress," Han said softly, after standing, holding her until his entire body ached. He had no idea how long it had been since he'd left the central hut to come find her.

Leia laughed. "Thanks. Are we all sorted for tomorrow?" She asked, not letting go of him.

He nodded, stroking her hair. "I think so. I've commed the Pathfinders so they know where we'll be. We're free 'till the morning."

"Good. Can we go to bed?" She asked, pulling away a little to look at his face.

"I mean… Yeah, if you want. I was gonna sleep with Chewie, he's good and warm. I just mean sleep with, you know…" he rambled.

"Han," she said firmly, cutting him off. "They've given me a hut here. I'd like you to come with me."

"Oh," he said stupidly, his mouth hanging open. Eventually he closed it again and nodded. "Lead the way, then."

Leia smirked and took his hand, leading him along the suspended walkways, the wood creaking gently beneath their feet. She found her way to the hut they'd assigned her and stepped inside, ducking slightly to get in the door. Han had to practically double over to get inside. Leia slipped her shoes off and pulled her dress off, leaving her in her Alliance-issue underwear as she stretched out on a pile of cushions and furs that lay on the floor.

Han stood stock-still in the doorway for a few moments, staring at her until she cleared her throat. He smirked. "Sorry," he said softly, pulling his boots off, followed by his vest, shirt, and belts. Leaving his trousers on, he climbed onto the furs beside her, pulling one of them up over himself.

"Are you cold?" Leia asked softly, climbing under the fur as well.

Han shrugged. "Can't seem to get warm."

Leia sighed and touched a gentle hand to his cheek. "Get some sleep," she said quietly, kissing him quickly before settling back against the pillows.

"Can I keep holdin' you?" Han asked after a few moments of silence.

She smiled and nodded, moving closer to him, laying her head on his chest and letting him wrap his arms around her. "Like this?"

"Yeah."

Leia closed her eyes, listening to his heart beat beneath her. "It's good to have you back, Han."

He shrugged. "It's good to be back."

"You know what I'll always remember?" She asked, lifting her head slightly so she could smile at him. "On Bespin… When you were standing there, and they were lowering you down… You tried to smile at me."

Han nodded, not quite smiling. "I didn't want you to worry."

Leia kissed his chin and lay her head back down on his chest, listening to his breathing slow as he drifted off to sleep. "I think I'll always be a little worried about you, flyboy," she whispered.


End file.
